The Secret Life of Miley Stewart
by MileySmilez
Summary: Secret Life of the American Teenager x Hannah Montana. :D two favorite shows. i suck at writing summaries, so just READ THE STORY. : T to be safe. Ricky x Miley
1. Welcome to Your New Home

**I do not own any of the characters or the shows. They belong to Disney and ABC Family. So thanks. ******** P.S. Author's Note. Holy crap, I haven't been on this thing in EVER. I have so many stories unfinished that I kept intending to add on to, but my life has been ridiculously hectic lately. I one hundred percent apologize and hope my fans are still with me. **

**Very important, haha—I changed around the plots a little bit. I reversed it back in time (haha) to before Amy has the baby. This is like in the middle of her pregnancy. Miley is a freshmen and so is everybody else. Ricky, Adrian, Jack, Grace, etc. are all 15, not 16 here. Okay, thank you. ******

**LAST THING, I SWEAR. Does anybody know where Secret Life takes place…? I know the high school and stuff, but where is it? Haha. I'm just gonna say California, okay?**

Miley twiddled her thumbs anxiously against the dashboard of her father's car. The first day at a new high school—how many times had she gone through this routine before? And it never got less nerve-wracking. When she'd gotten news that her father wanted to relocate the family to Toluca Lake (**A/N: ONLY TOWN IN CALIFORNIA I COULD THINK OF, OKAY!? Haha)**, a Los Angeles suburb, and away from her best friends, the news hit her hard. That meant a new house, a new school, new friends, new everything—yet again.

"Are you alright back there?" Robby Ray asked anxiously. Miley knew the moves were becoming tediously difficult for him too as time went on. That's why she didn't understand the point of the move whatsoever. But he had his reasons—they just didn't make any sense to her. "Yeah, I'm fine," Miley snapped, still a little sour. Jackson was sleeping (and snoring noisily) in the front seat. "Will you shut up?" Miley groaned, whacking him with her pillow.

"Miles—I know you're upset about this, but you need to calm down. You aren't too far from Lily and Oliver, and you've got your license. I give you permission to drive down and visit them, when I approve the trip. It'll be fine. And if you're worried about adjusting to a new school, well, you've done it before. Why not now?" her father said, attempting to reason with her. But Miley couldn't be budged—she knew what she wanted and knew that moving was _not _okay with her, no matter how her father tried to explain it.

"Whatever," she said lamely, sinking back into her seat. After driving for a little while longer, the car made a sudden turn ("Oops, I almost missed the turnoff.") and found itself in a quaint gated neighborhood. With a glance, Miley saw 50s-resembling diners, freshly paved roads, and rich inhabitants strolling down them. She disliked it almost instantly. This looked like the kind of neighborhood that Hannah Montana would live in, not Miley. She didn't want to spend her entire after-school hours surrounded by people that reminded looked like they belonged in her alter ego's life. Part of the reason she _had_ a double life was to avoid the constant celebrity.

When they pulled into her driveway, Miley realized she'd been right about the neighborhood—every house was expensive and built uniquely. "Here we are, bud," announced her father, like this was an accomplishment. Miley grunted without a word, removed only her necessaries, and entered the house.

"Welcome to hell," she whispered under her breath.


	2. Ulysses S Grant High

**Bad first chapter? Yes. Trying to pick it up here. ******

"—and make sure you're friendly to everybody, even the 'nerds,' because you never know who will turn out successful when you grow up," finished Robby Ray, giving Miley the standard parent "you're starting a new school, congrats" speech. Miley had tuned out the entire thing, of course, but it's the thought that counts, right? "Okay, thanks, Dad. I will."

They had lived in Toluca Lake for approximately two weeks, and already Miley was heading off to her first day of school at Ulysses S. Grant High School. From what she could tell, the school was relatively like her old high school—not too flashy but still big enough to fit all of the students who attended there. She scanned the campus—she saw the geeks, the freaks, the druggies, the jocks, the cheerleaders, all the typical cliques. "Great. Another stereotypical high school," she mumbled, slamming the car door and slinging her new Chanel designer purse that she'd borrowed from the Hannah Closet (which had been converted into a sad space in the part of her closet no one thought—or cared enough—to look in) over her shoulder. Hey, why not show these kids what they were missing by going all out?

Her father rolled down the window and called out, "Bye, darling. I know you'll do great." Miley rolled her eyes and sped up, hoping that nobody realized that the strange hillbilly in the car was talking to her. Unfortunately, since she was attempting to hide from passersby, she completely didn't notice when she walked into a (hot) boy going in the opposite direction. "Ow!" they cried out in unison, repelling off each other. "Watch where you're—oh. My apologies, I didn't see you," the boy said, his facial expression changing from anger to something Miley couldn't quite put her finger on, but something a whole lot different than being mad. "I'm Ricky, by the way," he said when Miley didn't offer him anything to work with. "Oh, I'm Miley," she finally replied, getting over his amazing good looks. "Today's actually my first day, I'm a little lost." She batted her eyelashes twice. I mean, what the hell, it wasn't like she cared if he thought she was interested in him. "Well, I could help you. In fact, I wouldn't mind being your tour guide," he said smoothly. "What's your first class?" Miley examined her schedule. "It's biology," she told him, "what about you?" Ricky smiled—"Same with me. Just follow me—oh, after you put your stuff away, that is." He helped her to her locker and open the sticking locks. Miley felt confident that she had already made a friend, even if he could've just been sympathetic.

"Thanks," she said as he opened the door for her (very gentleman-like) and followed her inside. She blushed as he chose the empty seat next to her. A Latina girl wearing a revealing top and tight jeans gave her a withering glare and showed the same expression to Ricky, but Miley didn't let it get to her. The first half of class passed slowly, after the typical new student introductions. She still didn't understand why everybody was flashing her strange looks. Miley knew she was the new kid, but, come on, she wasn't from too far away and she didn't look much different than any of the rest of the kids. Why were they giving her such a hard time? Then, she heard two girls whispering (and obviously, not doing such a good job) about her.

"Did you see that? Ricky totally sat next to the new girl and not Adrian. That girl is so dead. Adrian's going to _kill _her," one said. The other nodded and hissed back, "Yeah, well, the new girl's pretty—how long do you think it'll be before Ricky has two little unborn children running around?" The first girl shook her head, looking sort of disgusted, and said, "Hopefully he won't be that stupid, but I'd be surprised if she's still a 'Ricky-virgin' by the end of the month." "Month? I'd give her till the end of the _week_," the other said before the teacher shot them a glare.

Miley's thoughts raced around inside her head—"two little unborn children?" What did _that _mean? A "Ricky-virgin?" She couldn't focus on anything but trying to piece together what the girls had said to make sense. And who was Adrian? Was it the girl who'd shot her the first glare, or somebody else? She didn't know who she would find answers from, but it had to be somebody, and fast.

_Ring! _Finally, freedom, if only for four minutes. She wanted to race to her next class so she'd have at least three minutes to just think before she had to go through the new student spiel yet again.

"Hey!" an overly preppy blonde chirped the minute Miley stepped out of the Biology doorway. "I'm Grace, one of the Majorettes here. You must be the new girl—I haven't seen you around, and I know almost everybody here," she chattered, leading Miley over to a relatively unpopulated area of the hallway. "I just wanted to tell you that if you had any questions, any questions at all, you can come straight to me. I'm your go-to girl." She giggled and flashed a bright smile at Miley. Unsure of how to react, Miley grimaced (well, she _intended _to smile) while contemplating whether or not she should ask about what she'd overheard. "Well, I'll see you around then," Grace said awkwardly, turning to go. "Wait!" Miley blurted without thinking twice. "I actually _do _have a question, but it's not necessarily related to the school or whatever, it's actually sort of personal. Do you think you could still help me?"

Grace hesitated, looking a little frightened, and then said, abandoning her preppy tone, "Okay, yeah. Go ahead." Miley explained what she'd heard in biology quickly, hoping that Grace picked up every detail. "Gee, Miley, is it?" Miley nodded. "That's a really complicated story that would take a lot longer than one and a half minutes to explain. Listen, meet me here before lunch, we can sit together in the cafeteria and talk it over, okay?"

The next few periods ticked by slowly. Miley couldn't stand sitting there and pretending she understood what was going on (of course she entered in the middle of a semester, and therefore the middle of every chapter the students were studying). When the bell rang, signaling lunch time, she couldn't be out the door fast enough. "Grace!" she called out, capturing the blonde's attention.

Grace smiled a timid smile and said, "Great. Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Miley shook her head. "Okay, well then, just follow me."


	3. Miley Meets Amy

Miley trailed behind Grace anxiously, unsure of what she would hear. All that she knew was that whatever it was had drained the final remnants of Grace's preppy demeanor away instantly, so it had to be bad. "We usually eat outside, so if you want, you can just order and then we'll go talk in the courtyard," offered Grace, distractedly searching for somebody in the crowd. Miley nodded obediently, excited to get to the bottom of it. "Sounds good!" As she approached the line, she felt somebody brush against her. She turned around instinctively—it was Ricky. Unable to disguise her enthusiasm, she grimaced a little bit, in a desperate attempt to hide her smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he returned in his sexy, smooth voice. "What looks good?" _You, _Miley thought sadly, wishing she could run home with him in tow and ravage him. Whoa, slow down there, girl! Instead of telling him this, she replied, "I'm actually not that hungry, but I'm supposed to meet Grace in the courtyard. She's going to tell me something," she expounded, hoping he'd ask about what it was, or better yet, explain himself. Ricky looked a little worried and quickly asked, "Could I possibly join you two?" Overfilled with joy, Miley bobbed her head up and down like a broken bobble head. "Definitely! Do you know Grace? Bowman, I think she said her last name was?" Ricky grimaced too, and mumbled, "Yes…I guess you could say that."

"Then let's go!" Miley enthused cheerily, ditching the line and pulling Ricky out to where Grace sat patiently in the courtyard. Upon seeing Ricky, Grace's eyes bulged, and she awkwardly half-waved and contorted her face into a very uncomfortable smile. "Hello, Ricky. I, uh, was unaware that you'd be joining us…," she said, attempting to say it positively.

"Yeah, Grace, I am," Ricky chirped. "Is there something you were going to tell Miley that I should know?" he added, looking into Grace's eyes and raising an eyebrow. "She would've found out anyways," Grace countered defensively. "It's still all over the school, and she'd Amy around."

"You could've told me instead of going behind my back though." Miley looked back and forth, awkwardly stuck between the two as they bickered, wondering if maybe she'd brought up a tender subject that was better left untouched. However, although she could easily interject and say how it didn't matter if she was told or not, the secret must be pretty big if it caused such tension and drama between two people whose paths never would have crossed, or at least they wouldn't have in Miley's school; she couldn't risk not knowing.

"Guys!" she interrupted. "Can somebody just tell me what you're fighting about?" Ricky threw a glare at Grace and then stood up forcefully. "Grace will, but I'd rather not be here when she does. I don't want you to think any less of me," he seethed, marching inside without another look back.

Miley raised an eyebrow at Grace, waiting for her to continue. "It's not some gigantic, juicy secret, or anything," Grace explained, "but I think Ricky's kind of embarrassed that it's the first thing that you'll really know about him. Anyways, well, the thing is, Ricky got a girl pregnant."

Miley allowed the news to sink in, unsure of how she felt about it. _Getting a girl pregnant isn't exactly the worst thing a guy could do, _she reasoned, _but it's definitely not the best. _"How? Who?"

"Her." Grace lifted a finger and pointed, pretty indiscreetly, at a girl who was seated with two other girls. From what Miley could see, she was beautiful, but very tired looking, with gorgeous long reddish brown hair and soft features. However, when she looked down, she noticed the large baby bump that was probably the focal point of all her very apparent misery. It looked as if she was maybe six months into her pregnancy. Miley wondered if she'd been going through hell for all of those months, and instantly felt pity for the girl. "It happened in August, at band camp. Ricky's the drummer, and Amy plays French horn," Grace explained. "And I guess things just happened. Ricky's kind of…um…well, I don't want to say much bad, but he does get around. I even dated him for a while, but let's just say it wasn't a good fit. But he and Adrian are constantly on and off, and I know they do a lot more than just talk, if you catch my drift. Anyways, he's been relatively supportive, despite what everybody thought. Everybody thought he would ignore Amy as if he'd never met her before, but I guess that's not that case. He's offered to do whatever he can, which is really sweet of him, considering he's in foster care and doesn't have a penny to his name. He's a really good guy, he really is, but you just have to be careful."

After hearing Grace's speech, Miley felt compelled, for whatever strange reason, to stand up and begin to head over to the table at which Amy sat. Miley was brought up fearing teen pregnancy, and learning that girls who became pregnant as a teen were bad people, but seeing Amy, looking deflated and withered, she didn't feel ashamed for her or embarrassed to be near her. She just felt bad, and wanted to just take away all her sorrow.

"Hi," Miley said timidly, trying not to stare at her stomach. Amy offered a tired smile and propped her head against her hand, which was supported by her elbow. "Hi, are you the new girl?" she asked sweetly. Miley nodded. "Yeah, this is my first day," she said, awkwardly adding, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Amy nodded kindly, scooting over a little bit and patting the seat in an invitation. "Go right ahead."

Amy's two friends stared at Miley, looking at each other occasionally as if they knew something and were unsure if they should reveal it or not. The African-American one took a deep breath and then said, "Your name is Miley, isn't it?" Miley nodded once again, raising an eyebrow, unsure of where this conversation was headed. "Um, didn't I see you hanging around Ricky today?"

Amy's eyes bulged a little bit, and she cocked her head questioningly. "Ricky…Underwood?" she managed, looking strained. Miley blushed and nodded. "Um, yeah. He was really nice and offered to show me around?" she explained, her voice squeaking at the end, sounding as though it was a question. Amy's facial expression lost all happiness and became hard. "You know he did this, right?" she demanded, pointing to her expanded stomach. "It's all his fault."

Miley, ill at ease, swallowed hard and said, "Um, yes, I did hear about that. But, I mean…," she began, taking a deep breath, suddenly overcame with the urge to stand up for Ricky, for whatever reason. "Sex takes more than one person…so don't blame him entirely. It's your fault, too."

_Shit, _she thought, _there goes my whole comforting idea. And possible friendship. _

"_Excuse me?" _Amy practically shrieked, angrily springing up (without some difficulties) from the table, her two best friends accompanying her. "When this is you next month, then we'll see who's talking." The three girls angrily marched off, leaving Miley alone at the table, feeling stupid, confused, and angry.

_Why did I just do that? What kind of spell does this Ricky guy have over me?_


	4. In Ricky's Room

**Author's Note – this is mainly where the T rating comes in. There's a kind of sex scene in here, but seeing as I suck at those, I shall just let your imaginations do most of it ;) **

Miley lay down on the bed, still frustrated with herself for having offended Amy and messing up any chance she had at becoming friends. "I'm so stupid," she mumbled to herself. "Why did I defend him like that?" She had asked herself this question a million times in the past two hours, yet the answer was still unclear. Could it be an immediate attraction, one that was so strong it made her screw things up and act like a bitch? Maybe. Or maybe she felt bad for Ricky, who was in such a bad situation, where he so desperately wanted to help, but couldn't due to the whole foster home thing. But if that was the case, then, why didn't she feel equally or more bad for Amy, who was also in a terrible situation?

Miley's phone blared from her bedside table, and she lazily rolled over and grabbed it. The number had a California area code and was not in her contacts, but she didn't care. She picked it up anyways and murmured a lethargic "Hello."

"Miley?" a familiar, smooth voice cooed.

"Ricky?!" she exclaimed, bursting up, her lazy mood evaporating instantly. "What a surprise."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm not usually a stalker, but you left your assignment notebook in Biology, and I picked it up, and you'd written your cell number in it…and I just couldn't resist the temptation," he said, and Miley knew he was smiling. "I had to call you, especially after what I heard from Grace." Miley cocked her head. "What did you hear?" He paused for a minute, and then said, "I heard that you stood up for me today against Amy because she was blaming me for everything. Grace was nearby and heard everything. And I was just really touched that you would be so kind to me even though you barely know me, and what you do know about me isn't really the most positive. So I wanted to thank you."

"Oh, Ricky, it was no problem. I know it wasn't entirely your fault, it couldn't have been," Miley assured him, smiling to herself while she absentmindedly doodled a heart on her wrist. "Thanks…that means a lot. Now I know I can trust you with almost anything. In fact, I have a lot of stuff I wanted to talk to somebody about…would you mind coming over?"

Miley wavered, but then rolled her eyes at her hesitation. Why not? He obviously just needed somebody to talk to, and she would be that person. Ricky told him her address and some quick directions, and without a second thought, Miley hopped into her car and drove.

* * *

Ricky opened the door and instantly grinned when he saw Miley standing there, smiling. _She looks like an angel, _he though, taking in her flowing brown locks; deep, cocoa-brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate; and rosy cheeks.

He impulsively embraced her, not thinking twice about it. He had never believed in love at first sight, but was starting to consider it. He couldn't stop thinking about Miley, even though he'd known her for a day, or less than. She was perfect in every way, and he just wanted to be with her. Just her name made him smile, and he wanted to hold her forever.

"Let's go upstairs, to my room. My foster parents took the kids out to go see a movie tonight, so it's just us for a little bit. We can talk in peace," he said, gulping to attempt to conceal the urge he felt, where he wanted to reach out and grab her and kiss her.

Little did he know that Miley felt the exact same way. She couldn't look into his eyes without being overcome with the intense feeling that she couldn't even describe that she got whenever she looked at him. Being alone with him in his room, just talking, might be a little too much, she knew, but she would have to control herself.

The two reached Ricky's room, and he flopped down on his large bed, patting the section immediately next to him. "Have a seat here," he said hopefully, and Miley obliged. Ricky lay down, and glanced up at her. "You can lay down too, if you want," he suggested timidly. Miley smiled sweetly and did so.

"So, Ricky…I'm here, at your disposal," Miley chirped cutely, rotating her head so that her eyes (and lips) were just two inches away from his. "Whatever you want to talk about, I'm listening, and I can try and help you out."

Ricky swallowed nervously and then began talking. "Well, you see…I know I'm already in such a mess, with Amy, Grace, Adrian, and all of that…but I think I'm falling for this one girl," he whispered to her. "But the problem is…I barely know her. She just moved her and I've known her for about twelve hours…but I can't help but like her. She's beautiful, and sweet, and charming, and compassionate, and everything I've ever wanted in a girl. What should I do?"

Miley looked taken aback for a moment, and Ricky wondered if he'd said too much too soon. But when the shock melted away to reveal an excited grin, he mimicked her expression and felt overjoyed. _Maybe she feels the same! _

"Hmmm, well, Ricky, that is quite the difficult situation," Miley said with the smile still on her face. "But I would ask the girl if she feels the same way. Consider the fact that you're attractive, sweet, and charismatic, I'm sure she will."

"Okay, I'll do just that. Miley," Ricky began, "do you feel the same way?"

"I could probably show you better than I could tell you," Miley ventured, and Ricky held her close to him and kissed her passionately. Miley instantly felt all of her tension and worries escape as she enjoyed the kiss, and was caught in the moment. Without a second thought, she allowed Ricky to slide her shirt above her head and remove her pants as she did the same to him. Before she knew it, clothes had been subtracted from the equation as they kissed and held onto each other. When Ricky began working his way down, Miley exclaimed, "We should stop!" before she could even think about it.

Ricky froze and looked up at her. "If that's what you want," he said politely, looking disappointed and not trying to hide it. "No," Miley whispered. "I-I was just…scared. But don't stop. I don't want you to." He grinned suggestively at her and continued. Miley felt a million different emotions at once, mixed in with pleasure, guilt, and confusion as she lost her "Ricky-virginity."

She secretly thought back to what the two girls had said that morning.

_You were both wrong, _she thought. _It didn't take me a month or a week. I bet nobody thought it would only take me a day. _


	5. Amy, Grace, and Adrian vs Ricky n Miley

The next morning, Miley awoke from a peaceful slumber with her head pressed against Ricky's bare chest. Everything that had happened last night rushed back into her mind as if they were contained by a dam that had just burst. She smiled just thinking about the wonderful night she had spent with Ricky, and was entirely convinced that she was falling for him, head over heels.

As if on cue, Ricky slowly woke up and locked eyes with her. He smiled sweetly at her and brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face as he stared at her adoringly. "Miley…," he murmured wearily, not completing his sentence as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. But that was all that he needed to say—she got the message. She closed her eyes, the smile still dwelling on her face as she relived the perfect night once more, settling into Ricky's grip, which seemed to fit her just right.

About an hour later, she woke up again, and noticed he was no longer next to her. She began to panic as she looked around his bedroom. She was definitely alone, unless he was hiding in the closest or something ridiculous like that. Indignation filled her as she sat up and looked for her bra, shirt, and the rest of her clothes.

"Whoa, slow down," Ricky advised jokingly as he entered the room, a toothbrush dangling from his lips. Miley breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I thought you left," she admitted, feeling stupid. "But I don't know why."

"You shouldn't have," he chided her playfully. "Because I never will. Miley, I want this relationship to be different than my other ones," he told her, recalling a time when he'd told Grace something alone the same lines. But this time, he truly meant it. "I have only know you for about twenty-four hours, but, excuse me for the cliché, but I get the feeling that I have known you my entire life. I feel comfortable around you, and at ease. And obviously, you're drop dead gorgeous, sweet, and everything I could ever want. I'm falling for you, Miley." Depositing the toothbrush in the bathroom, he sat down beside her on the bed, cupped her face in his hand, tilted her head up, and gave her a soft kiss.

Silently thanking God that his parents had left for work before noticing he wasn't alone, Ricky locked the door, crawled into bed, and they did the previous night all over again.

* * *

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Adrian demanded two days later on Monday, slamming her locker as Ricky stood next to her. "It's been a fucking day, and you've already slept with her, right?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Ricky sneered. "But if it's any of your business, which, by the way, it's not, yes, I did sleep with her. But it actually meant something, just so you know. Miley means a lot to me."

"Oh, yeah, of course she did. Just like Amy did. Just like Grace did. Just like _I _did," Adrian snapped, fighting back bitter tears as she stormed away. Despite all the times he had, Ricky didn't want to follow after her and grovel for her forgiveness. Not this time.

He suddenly felt his eyes get covered by soft hands, and he smiled as a familiar voice tweeted, "Guess who?" He turned around to see Miley, unable to conceal the gigantic grin on his face, and he gave her a kiss that was a little bit too passionate for the high school hallways. Little did they know that Amy Juergens was right across the hallway, turning around at exactly that moment after retrieving her books from her locker. Her mouth fell open as she saw the father of her baby intertwined with the new girl right in front of her.

"That's not all they've done," a sassy but sour voice told her. Amy turned around to see Adrian, looking pissed as she saw Ricky and Miley's extreme PDA. "What do you mean?" Amy asked unsurely. "They've slept together," Adrian dished, "and by the way he said it, I would swear on my life they've done it more than once."

Grace, who was also nearby, heard this and practically keeled over. Not caring how she would come off, she marched up to the two girls and practically cried, "WHAT?" Amy looked just as shocked. Adrian nodded and continued, "I just asked him about it. He says she's 'different' and that it 'meant something,' that she 'means something.' Please. We all know he'll be on to another girl by next month, like he was with all of us. I wouldn't be surprised if Little Miss Sunshine ends up like you, Amy," Adrian predicted, referring to Amy's stomach. "Although, it'll be entirely her fault. You weren't aware, but she is. So nobody's going to be feeling bad for her when she's pregnant."

Adrian's rant left Grace and Amy feeling resent towards Miley, who had finally departed from the scene and headed to Biology, promising that she'd "save Ricky a seat." _Barf, _Grace, Amy, and Adrian all thought simultaneously. Without clearing it with the other girls, Amy strode over angrily to Ricky and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Amy," he mumbled, knowing that she wasn't there to sweet talk him. "What's up?" Amy rolled her eyes. "I think you know exactly what's up. You had sex with Miley? This is her second day of school. She's lived here for four days. She's innocent and pure, or at least she was until you went and slept with her. And how can we believe you when you say that she's not just another one of your tissue relationships? Use once and throw away."

"Calm down, Amy! Too many words in one monologue," Ricky said, also rolling his eyes. "Adrian wanted to know the same thing, but I can't explain my feelings for her. Let me just say that I've never felt this way about anybody. Not Adrian, not you, not Grace. And I've only known Miley for a few days, which makes it even more impressive. I won't be leaving her anytime soon. If she chooses to live me, then so be it. But I will never leave her, not willingly."

Amy closed her eyes, absorbing what he'd just said. Now that she really thought about it, Ricky sounded genuine and sincere. And she knew he deserved a little bit of happiness, as did she, but since he'd found it, she wasn't going to take it away from him.

"Fine…," she said hesitantly, offering him a small smile. "I give you my blessing, for what it's worth. But please, Ricky. Don't break her heart. Be careful with this one, for both of your sakes."

"I will be," Ricky said, quickly embracing Amy in a friendly hug. "Thank you," he whispered before turning and heading off quickly to Biology.

Adrian rounded the corner, saw Amy, and approached her with a smug smile on her face. "Guess what?" she said excitedly. "I just used the good, old fashioned practice of spreading a rumor. The whole school will know about the slut and Ricky before you know it."

Amy felt fear overcome her, thinking of the conversation she'd just had with Ricky, but then she realized something; what harm is a little rumor?


	6. Girl Fight!

"I heard she's been pregnant four times," whispered a girl. "But apparently, abortions aren't a problem for her. In fact, I hear that she celebrates with every abortion. It's like a birthday or something."

"All I know for sure is that she and Ricky have, you know, done _it. _That's all they did last weekend. And that's confirmed, Adrian told me," said another.

"How long do you think it is before pregnancy number five begins?"

"It probably already has, you just obviously can't tell yet."

Miley's cheeks burned as she listened to the girls who were obviously talking about her. She whipped around and glared at them, and they made no move to try and hide it. They just looked at her like, "It's your fault for being a slut." She rubbed her temples, wishing the day would just end. It had started out fine. Ricky was a little shaken up but said everything was fine in the morning, but after lunch everything had just started going downhill. People stared at them as if they were some strange alien life forms. Ricky, however, held onto Miley and refused to let it bother him. "Ignore them," he told her. "They're just jealous." Miley frowned. "Who started all these rumors?" Ricky also frowned, and hesitated before saying, "I'm not positive…but I think it was Amy."

"Why?" Miley said, gasping. Ricky rolled his eyes. "Jealousy is a powerful thing, Miles."

Miley shook her head to rid herself of the quick flashback just seconds before the dismissal bell rang. She hopped out of her seat and rushed to her locker, eager to leave. While she fiddled with her lock, she felt somebody bump into her. "Oh, sorry," the girl said. Miley turned around and saw Amy, looking pale and kind of embarrassed. "Oh, it's you…," she murmured, turning to leave. "Yeah, it's me," Miley said sassily, putting her hands on her hips. "The biggest slut who's been pregnant four times. Oh, wait," Miley said, placing her hands on her stomach. "Make that five, seeing as apparently, I'm pregnant right now."

"I didn't start those rumors," Amy mumbled, looking away as if she were keeping a secret. "Maybe not, but I'm sure you know who did. And I'm sure you didn't try to stop them," accused Miley. "You're just jealous because I'm smart enough not to get pregnant. I can have sex with an amazing guy who loves me and not fuck it up. You, however, obviously can't. So don't try to ruin my relationship with Ricky because you have issues with your current situation, which, by the way, you got yourself into."

"That was completely unnecessary," Amy snapped. "I didn't freaking start those rumors; I would never do that to you or anybody. Ricky and I made a truce right before they started spreading, just so you know. But even if we hadn't, I know he loves you, or is incredibly infatuated, anyways, and I would never betray him like that. He means something to me, whether the feeling is mutual or not." Amy was crying now, and Miley almost hesitated, feeling bad. But then she thought of how Amy had _been with _Ricky, had probably at one point _loved _him, and the rage returned instantly.

"Just stay away from Ricky," Miley warned. "Whatever you two had is dead and gone, so don't try anything. He's with me now, and we're both perfectly happy that way, and it'd be better if you just stayed away completely." Amy glared at her. "No problem. I hope you two have a nice life together."

"We will," Miley called after her retreating back. "Without you!"


	7. You're Hannah Montana?

**A/N: Time jump. It's been, like, two months since Miley moved.**

"How can she be so selfish and stupid?" Amy shrieked. She, Grace, Adrian, Madison, and Lauren had all gotten together for the first time ever, considering the awkward ties that held them all together. But the "Miley issue" was so strong, they put everything else aside.

"She is a complete bitch," Adrian replied casually. "I hate her. And she's at Ricky's house right now, and we _all _know what they're doing." Silence. All of the girls had been connected to Ricky somehow, with perhaps the exception of Madison, who was only connected to him through her friends, and none of them wanted to admit how much it stung to know that Ricky was with another girl, one he allegedly loved, as they spoke. "I thought you said he'd be over her," Grace whispered. Adrian rolled her eyes. "I'm not psychic or anything. I just assumed, considering how little it took for him to get over all of us."

"We should pay Miley a visit," Amy suggested, while Madison and Lauren looked terrified. "Guys, if you go to jail…," Lauren warned. "Oh, relax. We're not going to like, murder her, or anything," Amy scoffed. "Just to talk to her. Get to the bottom of it all. Besides, I think she's hiding something. Haven't you noticed how on some days she won't show up to school at all, or if she does, she looks like she's slept a total of two hours? There's something up, unless she just doesn't feel like going to school for a significant amount of the week."

"I noticed that too," Grace said thoughtfully, "but I never really thought much about it. I just thought maybe she had a weak immune system or something." Adrian shook her head. "I don't think it's health related," she deduced, "but I do agree with Amy. Miley is definitely hiding something, and for Ricky's sake, we need to get to the bottom of it."

"So me, Amy, and Grace will go over to her house tomorrow morning, since it's a Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Ding-dong. _Miley lazily slid her chair away from the "island," which was what she called the countertop that floated in the middle of her kitchen where she ate. Miley and Ricky had had a date night the previous night, doing the typical boyfriend-girlfriend activities. They saw a movie, went out to eat, and spent the night together. Miley had just arrived home about a half hour ago, and was running on only about six hours of sleep. Not to mention she had a Hannah Montana concert that night. Ugh, speaking of which; they had been hell. They were always on weekdays, and they were usually a few hours away. She would have to leave school early and miss it the next day, or, if she _could _make it back in time, she would be a zombie with no sleep.

She ran her hands through her hair and tried to shake the sleep from her eyes as she opened the door. To her surprise (and dismay) she saw Adrian, Grace, and Amy standing with their hands on their hips on her doorstep. "Um, can I help you?" Miley said, attempting to sound sweet instead of pissed, but she mostly just sounded a little strained and awkward.

"Yeah, kind of," Amy said, stepping inside and sliding off her shoes. "We wanted to talk to you about something." Adrian and Grace followed suit. "Yeah, in your room?" Adrian said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "If that's okay."

_SHIT, _Miley thought, _my Hannah closet still hasn't been installed. All of my Hannah stuff is just lying around. Shit, shit, shit! _"Um, my room's, um, kind of, uh, a mess?" she tried, willing her voice to regain a normal tone and for her panic to stop. "But my living room is fine."

"No, we really think we should talk in your room," Amy insisted, brushing past Miley and hurrying up the stairs. Miley stood dumbfounded, wincing as she imagined Amy bursting into her room and taking in her secret. "Stop!" she shrieked, climbing up the stairs two by two in a desperate attempt to stop Amy. However, Amy had gotten a start that was significant enough that she had already reached the door to Miley's room. _For a pregnant woman, _Miley thought, _she runs pretty fricken fast!_

Unable to stop her, Miley watched as Amy threw open the door to her bedroom and gasped. She crossed the room and picked up two incriminating pieces of evidence—Miley's wig and her plaque that congratulated her for her album going triple-platinum. With these two things in hand, Amy looked around the rest of the room, mouth gaping, as Adrian and Grace pushed past Miley and took in the sight.

"Miley…," Amy began slowly, "you're _Hannah Montana_?"


	8. Ricky, we're over

"I can explain," Miley begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, I am, but, I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm Hannah Montana, but I'm also just Miley, and I really try to keep the two worlds separate. Nobody knows here, not even Ricky, I couldn't tell him. I thought he would think I was lying to him or something. I will tell him though; I have to, but please, don't tell anybody. Please," she pleaded once more, hoping that she'd appealed to them.

The three other girls exchanged glances as if they were unsure of what to do. Miley knew that she wasn't exactly their favorite person, but she didn't think that they would be so heartless as to tell everybody her secret. She was tempted to quickly break the news to Ricky via text message so when he found out, he wouldn't feel betrayed. But she thought better of it when she saw the looks on the girls' faces melting.

"Okay," Amy began, "I guess—" Adrian interrupted, "We won't tell anybody if you do us one little favor." Miley sighed, relieved, and said, "What do you want? Concert tickets, autographs, pictures, anything like that, you got it." Adrian shook her head and smiled deviously. "No, that's not the sort of thing we want," she said slowly, making full eye-contact with Miley. "We want you to break up with Ricky." Miley gasped and felt the tears begin to fall all over again. "Break up with him?" she echoed, shocked. "But—"

"Think about it, Miley. It's either your secret, or him. And if you think about it, once he knows your secret, he probably won't stay with you anyways, considering the fact that you lied to him," Adrian said. Miley shook her head. "What if I tell him before you do?" Adrian removed her phone from her pocket and began speed-texting. "I've got the message ready to go. So you have to make your decision right now. Ricky or Hannah."

Miley blinked as the tears streamed down her face like a river, and she thought about everything. Did she want the international superstardom she'd worked so hard to build up, or the boy who she'd spent two wonderful months, the best of her life, with? Ricky's warm brown eyes taunted her in her memory, but so did millions of screaming fans. It wasn't necessarily that she'd lose her stardom that she was so worried about. In fact, the scandal could possibly make her gain _more _fans. However, she knew that if it got out in the rich suburb of Toluca Lake, well, then, next thing you knew, the entire world knew about her. And then, she wouldn't be Hannah Montana but Miley Stewart anymore. She'd be both, at the same time. Was Ricky really worth giving up her sanity and normalcy? He was just a boy, after all, and one she probably wasn't going to get married to anyways. Her decision was made, and she spoke before she could have second thoughts.

"I choose Hannah."

"Then you know what to do," Adrian said with a smile as she turned and walked away, trailed by the other two girls. "Bye, Hannah."

* * *

Miley had spent hours crying, praying that Ricky would forgive her, or that they could at least be friends, but she didn't think that that would be the case. She contemplated telling him the whole story and asking him to pretend they were broken up, but it was a lot to ask from someone after telling them you'd been completely lying to them about half of you. She decided sorrowfully that just doing it the clean way and how the other girls wanted it was the best way, so she dragged herself over to Ricky's house, half-hoping that, since she didn't warn him, he wouldn't be home. No such luck.

"Miley!" he chirped gleefully, embracing her and not letting go for at least ten seconds before giving her a quick kiss. "I'm so glad you're here. I was just about to call you. I missed you." Miley managed a smile through her tears. "I-I missed you, t-too," she stuttered. How could she do this to somebody so sweet, so loving? But she knew she had to, for Hannah's sake. "Can we go somewhere private?" Miley asked. Ricky smiled and winked. "Yeah, definitely." He led her upstairs, as he had done so many times before, but the feeling Miley had this time was different. It was dread. She wished the staircase would never end so she would never have to have the conversation with him that would end them.

"Ricky, I need to talk to you," Miley said firmly once they'd entered his room and locked the door. Ricky looked confused, obviously assuming she didn't want to talk. "Oh. Okay, go ahead," he said, obviously not suspecting anything weird. _Just do it, _Miley thought. _Don't beat around the bush or anything. Just tell him. Clean break, clean break. _She took a deep breath and, before she could convince herself not to, said, "Ricky, I can't be with you anymore. It's just not working."

Ricky's face froze and turned white, and he looked as if he were experiencing six hundred million emotions at once. "Miles," he began, choking back tears. "You're—you're just kidding, right? This is a joke?"

"No, Ricky, it's not," she said, attempting to remain firm, although she just wanted to break down in tears and hold him. Ricky openly cried at her reassurance, non-intentionally pouring the guilt down on Miley like water. She looked away, refusing to look at him, because she knew it would make her heart shatter even more. She couldn't believe she'd just sacrificed him, all for Hannah. She was disgusted with herself.

_I don't even want to _be _Hannah anymore, _she thought angrily. _All she does is screw things up. _She reached out impulsively and gave Ricky a hug, but he batted her away. "Don't," he mumbled rigidly, glaring at her. "You're just going to make it worse."

"Ricky…I'm so, so sorry," Miley whispered. "I had to. I didn't want to." Ricky scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You 'had' to. Miley, no, you didn't. You chose to. And you can't take that back. I loved you, I trusted you, you were my everything, and now I see your true colors. You're just a slut who stays with one guy until she's bored, and then moves on to the next. How could I ever have loved you? Get the hell out of my house, now, you bitch."

Miley recoiled, shocked that he had attacked her like that. Obviously, she knew he'd be hurt, but she didn't think he'd be _furious. _The tears fell harder, her head (and heart) pounded, and she grabbed her things and hurried out the door without another word.

When she was out, she slumped down on the ground in an area where it wasn't too populated, and she cried.


	9. Just wait

Adrian smoothed down her skirt and took a deep breath before ringing Ricky's doorbell. Miley had left about half an hour ago, and she knew that, giving her the perfect window to "comfort" him. He would be feeling vulnerable, and she would be there for him, just like she always had been. Then, he'd realize that all these other girls were just trials, and that Adrian was who he was truly destined to be with. That was how it was supposed to be. And, if Adrian could help it, how it would be.

Ricky opened the door, looking disheveled. His shirt was wrinkled and flattened, as if he'd been lying on his stomach for a long period of time, and his face was red and raw, looking like he'd been bawling for hours upon hours. "What, Adrian?" he said coldly, and Adrian recoiled a little, surprised at how harsh he sounded. "I just wanted to see you," she cooed, stroking his hair. "I wasn't sure if Miley would be here or anything though…is she?"

Ricky shook his head, looking disgusted. "No, she left," he mumbled without going into further detail. "Uh, you can come in, if you want." He sounded less than thrilled, and Adrian detected that. _It never took you so long to bounce back before, _she thought bitterly. _What is so special about this Miley girl? _Adrian sauntered in, trying to get his attention. "Wanna go upstairs?" she suggested seductively. Ricky shook his head. "Nah, we can just hang out down here, maybe watch a movie or something." The mood was killed. Adrian's face fell and she rolled her eyes discreetly. "Seriously?" she muttered under her breath. "A movie?"

But she obliged, since she didn't really have any other choice. About twenty minutes into the movie, she scooted in a little closer to Ricky and placed her hand on his knee. About half an hour into it, she decided to go for it. She leaned in and kissed him, breaking the kiss so she could see his reaction. He looked exactly the same, staring straight forward and expressionless, but he didn't tell her to stop. So she didn't. Then, she was leading him upstairs to his bedroom, and feeling accomplished. _Take that, Miley, _she thought.

* * *

"Good morning, Ricky," Adrian said the next morning, stroking his hair as she held onto him. "Last night was amazing." She peered over so she could see his face, and it was as cold and hard as it had been all night. When he kissed her, it wasn't necessarily sweet or comfortable, it was angry and hard, like he was trying to kiss away all his negative feelings and any memory of Miley, and Adrian noticed that, making her feel even sourer. "Yeah," Ricky said in a monotone voice, rolling out of bed and pulling on his pants and T-shirt. "You should go," he told her before starting to walk downstairs.

"Stop!" Adrian blurted before she could control herself. "I only came over because I thought you'd be over Miley after she dumped you for no reason!" _Shit, _she thought, _that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say…_

Ricky stopped dead. "Excuse me?" he said. "How did you know about what happened between me and Miley?" He raised an eyebrow. Adrian stuttered, unsure of what to say. Her mind was failing her, unable to concoct an excuse better than, "Miley told me," which would've been too farfetched for Ricky to believe. "Uh, uh," she stumbled, desperate for an excuse, "well…um, I—"

"You made her," Ricky offered, shooting daggers at her with his looks. "You set her up, didn't you? That's the only thing that makes sense. How else would you know about it, or know exactly when to come over, or anything like that, if you didn't make Miley do it? Adrian, look me in the eyes, and tell me you did not make her do it." Adrian sighed. "I did it. But," she added quickly, "it was for your own good. Miley's lying to you about who she is. And we wanted to save you from that."

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked. "How is she lying about that?" Adrian took another deep breath, aware of how stupid she was about to sound. "Miley's Hannah Montana," she told Ricky, biting her lip as she waited for the information to sink in.

Ricky looked serious for about two seconds before bursting into laughter. "Miley's—Miley's," he tried, laughing to hard to create a full sentence. He caught his breath and started again. "Miley's…Hannah Montana?" he finished, chuckling. "Adrian, you're gonna have to lie just a little bit better if you want me to believe you."

"I'm serious!" Adrian yelled defensively. "She told us, and Amy, Grace, and I told her that if she continued to date you, we'd tell her secret. But, if she broke up with you, we'd keep it that way. So technically, she chose to break up with you. She could've just let her secret get out."

"Prove to me that Miley's Hannah Montana," he demanded, "and then I will believe you and I'll be done with her." Adrian frowned, but then an idea formed in her brain instantly. "It's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's a Hannah concert tonight," Adrian said deviously. "I'll ask Miley for some backstage passes somehow, and you'll see. Just wait."


	10. Goodbye, Ricky

**Text message from Adrian:**

**Grace; UR the nice 1. Call M & get backstage passes for HM concert 2nite, PLZ!!! 911!!! Oh, & get 4. 1 for my 'mom' ;) xo, A.**

* * *

"You want backstage passes?" Miley asked incredulously, wondering what these girls were up to. _Or maybe I'm just being too judgmental, _she thought, _and they really just want to see my concert. _"Who's 'you,' exactly?"

"Amy, Adrian, Adrian's mom, and me?" Grace tried, and Miley could tell she was nervous about exposing this little detail. "Adrian's mom?" Miley repeated. "Uh, yeah, she's pretty protective and would be mad if we went to a concert without some adult supervision." Miley sighed. "Well…," she said, weighing the options. "Okay. I'll drop them off at your house on my way to the concert," she decided, admitting defeat. _Maybe, if I do this, we can become friends, and then I won't have to worry about them backstabbing me or exposing my secret, _she thought in an effort to justify giving her enemies a literal backstage pass into her life.

"Thank you so much, Miley!" Grace chirped. "Oh, and, between you and me, I hated what Amy and Adrian did to you. You know, the whole Ricky or Hannah thing. Bye!" Grace hung up quickly before Miley could thank her. Miley flew back on her bad and sighed again. Tonight was going to be an interesting night, she could already tell. _If they're going to try and destroy my stage and make me look bad, I'll just make sure to have double security tonight, _she thought. _Besides, Adrian's mom will be there. How bad can that be? _Feeling more confident, Miley started dialing her agent, who would have the backstage passes ready in no time.

* * *

"Wow, backstage is really cool," Grace said, mesmerized as she looked around and around the Staples center, trying desperately to stay out of the way of all of the people rushing around with props and chords and other necessary things for the concert. "Yeah," Amy agreed, although she didn't seem as genuine as Grace, which Miley ignored. "Where's Adrian and her mom?" she asked, looking around. "Oh," Amy volunteered, "they're in the bathroom. Adrian's mom had to go."

"Oh," Miley said awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. "Well, I'm gonna go get in my wig and makeup and clothes now. You guys can just go sit over there at the VIP area if you want." Miley waved and then dashed towards her dressing room, thankful for the escape.

**She's gone, **Amy texted Adrian, who almost instantly appeared with Ricky in tow. "Ricky, how would we be back here if we didn't have something over Hannah Montana? Namely, her secret that she's really Miley," Adrian said. Ricky looked adamant though, as he replied, "I won't believe it until I see, with my eyes, Hannah taking off this 'wig' or whatever and being Miley."

Adrian sighed. "Fine," she said, giving in, "I'll get Miley to do that." The four sat around for about half an hour before Hannah emerged from her dressing room. Ricky hid about two minutes before they estimated she'd be back, due to all of the stage crew announcing this and that. "Adrian, where's your mom?" she asked, still curious as to where her savior, a.k.a. adult supervision was. "She's getting some souvenirs," Adrian said coolly. "She'll be back before your first song, though, _Miley, _I'm sure." Miley smiled, ignoring the emphasis on her real name. "Good. Um, I have to go get set up now. Don't mess anything up, kay?" she said, trying to sound like she was joking.

Ricky slipped out of his hiding spot. He looked pale. "Was that proof enough?" Adrian asked stubbornly and smugly. Ricky looked at her and said, "Just about. But you could've just asked Hannah to do that because you know her from some other place. When she takes off her wig and I see she's Miley, then I will believe you."

The concert began. Hannah's first song went without a hitch, and so did the next two. Somewhere between the second and third song, the girls had managed to sneak into Hannah's dressing room undetected. "Ricky, hide over here," Adrian instructed. "She'll be doing costume changes soon, but she probably won't take off her wig until intermission. Just stay here for a few more songs and don't make any noise." Then they left and returned to their seats on the couch. Luckily, there was one older woman who was also sitting on the VIP couch, and the girls sat near her so they could pass her off as Adrian's mother. Intermission couldn't come fast enough for them. They knew that Miley's secret would finally be exposed. As Miley wrapped up her final song before the break, they began talking to the lady casually, so that when Miley walked past them, she'd think that it was Adrian's mom. Luckily, she wouldn't have time to talk, since she had a lot to accomplish in the fifteen minute intermission.

"Get her wig off," ordered one of the stylists back in her dressing room as he scribbled some notes down on a clipboard. "You—style her wig. You—fresh makeup. You—get her outfit ready. You—I don't care what you do, just do something. The rest of you know what to do, I'm assuming? Then let's hurry people, Miley doesn't have all day. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Hannah." The stylist winked at Miley, who removed her wig and shook out her brown hair from the itchy wig cap that held it in place.

"I hate wearing this thing," she said, making a face at it and putting it down. "Miles, you should just admit that you're Hannah Montana," the stylist said. "Why?" Miley asked, gasping. "Because your real hair is so much prettier than this blonde wig," the stylist said playfully, toying with Miley's long brown curls. "And because you deserve to get a little credit. I'm sure you don't like high school that much, am I right?" Miley looked a little sad as she replied, "No." The stylist laughed as he tucked her chocolate locks back into a fresh wig cap and attached the wig, which a stylist had fashioned into a stylish wavy ponytail, back onto her head. "The boys are just atrocious, aren't they?" _You have no clue, _thought Miley before saying, "Definitely. I actually just got out of a relationship." She attempted to sound blasé, as if it didn't break her heart just thinking about him. "Oh, really? What, was he too clingy? Too bitchy? Too ugly?" the stylist said, wrinkling his nose. Miley laughed. "No, he was…" She paused. What was she going to say? Perfect? Beautiful? Amazing? Everything she'd ever wanted? "…it just wasn't working," she tried.

"Oh, poor little Miley. He must've been gay if he wasn't into you." Miley laughed again. "No, I dumped him. It was more of my fault." The stylist nodded encouragingly as another one put the finishing touches on her makeup. "You're good to go, doll. You have about eight minutes. We'll leave you alone to get in your 'zone.' Love you!"

The horde of stylists and assistants flooded out of the room, leaving Miley alone. She spun around in her chair, feeling the strangest sensation, as if somebody was watching her. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and a second around her mouth, stifling her screams. She bit down, hard, on the hand covering her mouth and whipped around, reading to scream as loud as possible. But it was Ricky.

"Ricky!? Oh, my _God!_" Miley shrieked. "You scared the hell out of me! Wait. What are you _doing _back here?" Her relief at not being at the hands of a murderer quickly dissolved. Ricky must've been there the whole time, because he couldn't have just waltzed in seconds ago without having been stopped. He must've snuck in, hid, and waited until he was alone with her.

"Adrian invited me," Ricky said coldly. "She told me that you were Hannah Montana. I didn't believe her, but now I do." Miley realized that he wasn't exactly too happy about this particular truth. "Ricky…," she began, "what did you expect? For me to poor out all of my deepest secrets right when we met?"

"Of course not, Miley," Ricky said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't expect that of you. But, after two and a half months of us being inseparable, where I told you all of _my _deepest secrets? Yeah, a little honesty, especially about something as big as _who you are, _would've been appreciated."

"I'm sorry, Ricky," Miley tried desperately. "I really am. But I don't tell anybody my secret. The only people that know by choice are my family. My best friend since I was little found out, but not by my choice. I wanted to tell you, but it's just so much easier to keep Hannah's life separate from Miley's. And I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't love me."

"Well, how did Adrian, Grace, and Amy find out?" Ricky demanded, still looking unfazed by her explanation. "They came to my house a while ago looking for some incriminating evidence that they could use to make you break up with me. I'm not too organized yet since my secret area where I keep all of my Hannah stuff is hasn't been fully built yet, so they saw all of my Hannah stuff and just put two and two together. Then they held it over me, saying if I didn't break up with you, they would tell everybody, especially you, my secret. My reasoning was that I would lose you either way, since I assumed you'd absolutely hate me once you found out I wasn't telling you the truth, so I chose to break up with you."

"You just went down without a fight?"

"What else could I have done, Ricky?" Miley asked, tears forming in her eyes. She desperately tried to stop them before they completely ruined her makeup. "I didn't have a choice. Besides, when did Adrian even tell you all of this?"

"Well, last night and this morning, I guess," Ricky said, "but I didn't believe her until right now." Miley raised her eyebrow. "Both of those times?" she asked suspiciously. "Ricky…," she asked cautiously. "Did you guys sleep together last night?"

Ricky's eyes bulged, unaware that the tables would turn on him. "U-um, um, uh, well," he stuttered. He didn't need to say anything more. The blank look on his face confirmed it. Miley couldn't even stop the tears. They poured down her face uncontrollably, forming into sobs. "So that's how it is? About an hour after we break up, you have sex with the reason we did? Good to know, Ricky. I don't care if you hate me anymore. I'm done with you. For good."

_Miss Montana, two minutes till curtain. _"Bye, Ricky." And Miley left.


End file.
